


Nocturnal Reveries

by kitsu7marika



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Alternate Universe - Magic, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Dreams, Fairy Tale Style, Fantasy, Gen, Magic, Mysticism, Original Mythology
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:15:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24812914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitsu7marika/pseuds/kitsu7marika
Summary: Сборник странных сказок для уютного чтения)))





	1. Шёпоты

**Author's Note:**

> Эти короткие рассказы-сказки были написаны мною очень давно, и, дабы не пропадали, выкладываю здесь)))  
> Для тех, кто здесь по фандому Bungo Stray Dogs: нет, я не забрасываю фанфики, эти работы по-прежнему в приоритете)))

Я закрываю ворота, но оставляю в кармане ключ.

Мы ведь не расстаемся насовсем?

Однажды мне снилась хижина. Это было возле озера в лесу. Кажется, там даже был остров. Понятия не имею, на чем мы туда добирались, ну уж точно не вплавь. Не то чтобы я плаваю подобно топору, просто вода там всегда очень холодная. Даже летом. В этом озере никто никогда не плавал, да и никому в голову не придет сунуться туда. А еще там просто в округе никого нет. Там лишь была эта хижина, наполненная солнечным светом. Была комната, где этот свет лился каскадом, ослеплял, приходилось лежать с закрытыми глазами. Мне нравилось там забывать воспоминания. Там было тихо, но я слышала шепоты...

Это был май. Я точно помню. И я чем-то была сильно расстроена. А мы в тот момент даже не знали друг друга. Случайно встретились. Но я тогда не услышала голосов. Я услышала нечто другое, нечто на подсознании. И я никогда не рассказывала, как меня по чистой случайности затянуло в магазинчик где-то в подвале. Там продавались магические артефакты. Я выбрала один. Это ты тогда своим шепотом сказал, что я должна его была взять, хотя я понятия не имела, что это было. Просто я послушалась. Ты тогда усмехнулся, ну конечно, еще бы! Радуйся, весь такой довольный, словно кот, стащивший заветную сметану. Усы оботри! И все же...

Да, я не очень-то хорошо соображала, но ты снова откуда-то прошептал мне. Зачем я покупала эти артефакты? Лишняя трата денег. И ведь я все делала это наугад! На этих плоских штуках – пластинах из стекла неизвестного происхождения – были изображены странные узоры, я даже не понимала символики, а ты весь из себя такой тайный, и ты не скажешь. Ты и сейчас не хочешь говорить, зараза! Но это заразительно! Наверно, я всегда буду говорить тебе спасибо.

И ты ведь многим позже позвал меня в эту хижину. Как мне вообще хватило ума согласиться и прийти? И эти черти, как я их зову, скачущие вокруг тебя. Особенно один. Ну честно, почему его призрак до сих пор маячит?! Прогоняй!

Чуть тише...

Ладно, ладно. Можно я отвернусь? Солнце глаза слепит.

Потом я снова бродила и искала новые магазинчики, потому что в том, другом, уже не было этих нужных мне артефактов. Ты даже не представляешь, как это трудно попасть в эти места! Туда же не всех подряд пускают! У входа стоит весьма сомнительного вида личность, косится на тебя, сама не подходит, но, если что-то не так, набрасывается и куда-то уволакивает. Как ты смог заметить, мне повезло, меня никуда не утащили, но каждый раз так страшно туда ходить. У меня скоро уже будет настоящая коллекция этих пластинок с узорами. Я только всё не могу их расшифровать. А еще я заметила, что по ночам, когда совсем тихо, они звучат в какой-то своей неповторимой тональности.

Не помню, говорила ль тебе, что я потом на некоторое время забыла об этих артефактах. Ты сам замолчал тогда, а у меня ведь с памятью плохо, мне надо напоминать.

Спасибо, напомнил. У меня даже дата в голове сохранилась, и тогда ты напомнил не только о них, но и о себе. Ты вернулся из долгой поездки, сказал, что теперь хочешь надолго остаться дома в этой своей хижине. И вот я тогда впервые стала туда ездить. Узнала всех твоих друзей. Ты хоть представляешь, что с ними сделают, если узнают, что они занимаются алхимией?! Конечно, я никому не скажу, но так ведь нельзя! И это твое привидение. Мы друг друга невзлюбили. А оно такое себялюбивое. Редкостная дрянь, я бы сказала. Вот только не ругайся! Так и есть! И не спорь! А то расскажу всем, какие ты опыты проводишь.

Для меня было откровением тогда читать твои книги с заклинаниями. Но я больше предпочитала, когда ты их сам читал шепотом поздно вечером.

Они все были выставлены на ограниченное, но общее обозрение. Чуть больше половины. Сначала я думала, что мне будет этого достаточно, но я понимала, что это не так. Я снова стала посещать магазины с древними артефактами, находила там порой такие, которые, кажется, нельзя нигде достать. И все они были покрыты непонятными символами. Эти тайные магазинчики при всей их скрытости посещало немало людей. Со многими я хорошо познакомилась, и они объяснили мне некоторую символику. Они также хорошо были осведомлены о тайном распространении твоих заклинаний, и они посоветовали трактовать часть по-своему, это предусмотрено. В принципе, ты и сам мог мне это сказать, может, ждал, когда я догадаюсь.

Зимой я все отчетливее слышала голос. Хоть мне для этого и приходилось самой замолкать, но все-таки я слышала его четко. Ты снова мне что-то рассказывал. Это превратилось в постоянное времяпрепровождение.

Потом ты вообще с чего-то вдруг разговорился, и тогда уже я просила тебя говорить чуть тише. Я не хотела, чтобы кто-то узнал. Это была приятная тайна. Я не хочу сказать "моя и твоя", потому что многие об этом знали, включая твоих безумных друзей, алхимиков. Господи, они когда-нибудь ведут себя пристойно? Впрочем... Ты под стать им. Ты сам хотел, чтобы я была честной. Ну, вот только не надо ругаться, обижаться. Ты все обижаешься на своего призрака, который тебя бесит тем, что пребывает рядом, но сам-то ты его отпустить не хочешь. Что у вас там? Вечная любовь? Оно же... Это привидение... Ты глянь, оно не живое. Не в том смысле, что мертвое... Просто. Я всегда боялась смотреть этому призраку в глаза. Они красивые, но помимо надменности там что-то такое ледяное скрыто. Слушай, найди себе кого-нибудь и не мучайся. Только не среди твоих безумных знакомых. Они же просто психи!

Все, замолкаю.

Пойдем со мной вместе в магазин? Я присмотрела там несколько интересных сфер, ты тоже как-то подобные покупал. Две мне особенно нравятся. Одна сине-голубого цвета, и, как написано на ценнике, в ней заключены размышления о нашем создании и отношении нас к этому; а другая сфера – она светло-оранжевая, стоит чуть дороже, в ней клубятся мысли о свободе и подчинении. Еще мне нравятся там талисманы. Я так и не пойму, что они обозначают, но вроде бы этот артефакт наделяет магическими способностями, это что-то от северных народов.

Я так и не поняла, зачем ты явился вечером и притащил свои "собрания сочинений". Что? Серьезно? Решил оставить на хранение? Мне? Раз так желаешь...

Ты со своими друзьями-алхимиками каждый раз оставляешь меня одну в хижине, я только слышу там приглушенный голос, иногда он меня даже раздражает, и я начинаю говорить сама с собой, чтобы перекрыть чужие мысли. А потом неосознанно начинаю повторять за тобой, и ты просишь при этом, чтобы я чуть приглушила голос, потому что вокруг хижины кто-то бродит, и ты не хотел бы, чтоб кто-то услышал.

Мы виделись и часто, и редко. Иногда ты ходил со мной в магазинчик, где я скупала всякую магическую ерунду, кое-что ты высылал мне сам из мест, где ты был, с пометкой, что это чуть ли не раритет. Все это, конечно, интересно, но я ждала кое-чего одного. Ты обещал меня взять в одно тайное убежище, ты обычно туда водишь своих безумных дружков. Я долго ждала. Ходила все по магазинам, скупала эти тоненькие пластиночки, исписанные символами, которые я уже почти что расшифровала и уже чуть ли не словарь составляю, купила еще всякую ерунду, с которой даже не знаю, что делать, и все жду, когда ты вышлешь мне приглашение или билет, не знаю, ты еще сам не знаешь.

Ты выслал мне ключ. Поздно вечером. К нему было прикреплено послание. Ты сказал, что я, как избранная, вошедшая в ваш круг фанатиков, могу уже сейчас получить доступ. Но ты знаешь, я решила подождать. Я хочу войти вместе с остальными, кто решится. Мы соберемся там в назначенное время, тем более ты сам там будешь.

Я сейчас до сих пор отлично помню этот замок. Пристанище тех, кого прогнали. Только тогда, когда мы все собрались, не каждый рискнул войти. На самом деле там было уютно, как в той самой хижине, и теперь мы все живем вроде бы как вместе, в этих стенах, которые ты лично расписывал безумными символами; мне лишь несколько из них знакомы, придется обновлять мой словарь. А еще ты привел меня в одну из комнат, где хранил стопки своих заклинаний и вручил мне новую партию. Ты хотел, чтобы я заново это переписала, сделав пометки к каждому непонятному месту. Ты объяснил это тем, что я разбираюсь лучше многих других, потому что мы просто с тобой похожи.

Это комплимент? Я недавно видела твою вечную возлюбленную в ее настоящем облике. Я сначала не поняла, что это она и подумала, господи, что за ведьма?! Нет, ну в ней правда что-то такое есть. Мы столкнулись в одном магазине, я тогда скупала целую коробку заколдованных шкатулок, хранивших в себе созвездия, на каждой была написана дата, когда его надо выпустить будет (главное, не забыть), и тут появилась она. Не одна. Ее сопровождал охранник, это я потом уже узнала, просто никогда бы не подумала, что охранник может быть ниже того, кого он охраняет. Злобный тролль. Я всего лишь посмотрела в ее сторону, а он стрельнул взглядом так, что искры рассыпались в разные стороны. Этот идиот сжег путеводители по аномальным местам. Им пришлось возмещать ущерб. Я тогда поспешила убраться подальше. Я знаю, ты не любишь, когда о ней плохо говорят, но своим алхимикам-то ты позволяешь.

Мы договорились, что ты выделишь мне комнату, где я буду заниматься твоими километровыми трактатами. И мне ведь понадобится огромная библиотека, чтобы все это расшифровать, кто знает, в каком источнике мне придется искать. Я не весь день провожу в твоем новом замке, я возвращаюсь домой, просматриваю твои старые записи, иногда заскакиваю в еще одно место, где ты обитал, мне там раньше нравилось, но сейчас я думаю, что там слишком мрачно, поэтому я просто оттуда забираю некоторые свитки и тут же ухожу. Дома я часто стала крутить в руках сферы, что мы тогда вместе покупали. Мне кажется, там внутри что-то еще есть помимо этого туманного цветного сияния. Постепенно я начинаю понимать.

Ко мне приезжали посланники, я шепотом тогда спросила тебя, могу ли я изучать их работы, тем более они подкупали меня на это артефактами не хуже тех, что ты заставлял меня покупать и сам мне притаскивал.

Конечно, ты разрешил. Ты даже сам был знаком с ними и не имел ничего против. Как-то к нам прибыли путешественники из-за моря, так ты сам их притащил ко мне. Сначала отношения не завязались, но потом я послушала их легенды, предания, узнала об их ритуалах, божествах, о том, во что они верят, и как-то прониклась даже. Они постоянно в разъездах, но часто что-то шлют мне из своих поездок. Последний раз они прислали мне несколько магических предметов с подробными инструкциями; эти алхимики тут же набежали и все утащили. Я в тот день села читать кельтские легенды, а потом решила, что вернусь к тебе в хижину. Все-таки ты и сам больше времени проводил там. Никто не мешал тебе. Когда спросил меня, почему я не работаю в замке, то я пожала плечами. Там слишком шумно.

Ночью из окон этой хижины можно разглядеть северное сияние, у тебя здесь есть великолепный телескоп, но я сама не рискую им пользоваться, слишком сложная механическая система, сломаю что-нибудь, ты же мне голову оторвешь. Хотя в одном из твоих трактатов подробно описывалось, как ты с ним обращался.

Пришли прочие твои знакомые. Это уже не алхимики, а настоящие ведьмочки. Но не как эта твоя... даже говорить не буду. Нас было тогда около семи человек, мы нарисовали круг на полу и легли вне его. Тогда мы долго слушали шепоты, рассказывающие нам о наших сохраненных в сердце мыслях и чувствах, а потом ты встал и ушел. Никто не стал тебя возвращать. Мы почему-то догадались. Я тогда еще посмотрела на стену, на которой так часто видела тень призрака. Она побледнела. Мы все тогда довольно ухмыльнулись.

Утром я вернулась в замок, меня ждали те страшные стопки твоих заклинаний. Я слышала у себя в голове, как ты говоришь, что лишь я могу это расшифровать, потому что я слишком уж хорошо тебя знаю. Меня передергивало от этих мыслей. И я их заглушала.

Чуть тише. Говори чуть тише.

Не пойму, кто из нас этого хотел. Но никто не желал, чтобы кто-то узнал.

Ты потом зашел ко мне в комнату, поприветствовал, сказал, что пришел мой заказ из магазина и мы с тобой увидимся позже. Удрал на такой скорости, что я ничего не успела спросить. А ведь вопросов было столько. Я таращилась в бумаги и ужасалась. Неужели ты в меня все еще и так сильно веришь? Я прогулялась домой, забрала все эти пластинки, почему-то была уверена, что среди них найду ответы. У меня была ненормальная мысль побродить среди стен замка, поискать новые символы, но тогда оказалось так много посетителей, что работать было невозможно. Даже алхимики, которые тоже всегда создавали большое количество шума, жаловались, что им мешают.

И под вечер ты явился. Не один, с Провидицей. Мы все сидели в большой комнате, рисовали схему-карту местности, обозначенных тобой территорий в твоих трактатах, там лучше должны были действовать заклинания, во всяком случае, это была наша теория, ты же, как всегда, ничего не рассказываешь. Мы все давно на самом деле ожидали, что ты приведешь Провидицу. Я тоже догадывалась. И в тот же момент я поняла, что мне больше не надо расшифровывать все эти записи, все эти странные записи, кому это нужно было? Провидица наверняка все знает лучше. И тебя знает. Я собиралась уходить, но ты попросил этого не делать. Сказал, что все равно, что только я могу истинно прочитать то, что ты думаешь и чувствуешь. Как так можно быть в этом уверенным? Я на подсознании пришла к тебе, может, это и убедило меня в твоих словах. Но я все равно решила уйти. В той хижине было хорошо, но там стало теперь слишком много народу, солнцу даже теперь некуда деваться, и нам действительно между собой приходилось говорить слишком тихо, чтобы никто не слышал. А шепоты твои мне обычно рассказывают совсем о другом. О том непонятном, что я пытаюсь расшифровать.

Нет, в хижину я больше не вернусь. Даже за вещами. Там осталось несколько амулетов и кое-какие мои личные записи. Можешь это забрать себе, думаю, ты их сохранишь. Но замок я не покину. Мне слишком дорог этот присланный тобой ключ, я его сохраню и буду то и дело сюда возвращаться.

Если что-то понадобится, ты всегда можешь мне отправить послание, да и в конце концов, я буду говорить и думать тише, чтобы услышать тебя. Все, что ты скажешь. Но остаться навсегда, нет, не смогу.

Знаешь, я рада за тебя. Что мне сделать, если встречу ведьму с ее троллем? Можно я им скажу гадость? Расскажу про тебя? А то они слишком много злорадствуют.

Так что еще увидимся, там за воротами слишком скучно. Тем более если покопаться на чердаках и в подвалах этого замка, то здесь явно найдется гораздо больше артефактов, чем в любом магазине со злобными охранниками.

И помнишь, зимой ты обещал прислать мне самую заветную и запрещенную запись, что у тебя есть. Понятия не имею, как я буду ее расшифровывать, эти заклинания, от них голова идет кругом, от тебя у меня голова идет кругом. Пришли мне ее, не забудь. Ты уже слишком давно обещаешь, хотя я понимаю, что это не совсем от тебя зависит. И пришли мне вместе с ней песок с того берега, где ты подобрал артефакт, который в итоге стал причиной создания этого самого заветного заклинания.

Спасибо.

Ах да, и еще, я купила новую сферу, она наполнена розовато-серебристым туманом, продавец сказал, что в ней сосредоточено презрение к безразличию и советы, как от него спастись. Я знаю, что тебе это будет интересно.

(27.01.12 - 12.02.12) – редакция - июнь 2020.


	2. Чаепитие

Иногда я гуляю по ночам. Не в смысле, что я страдаю лунатизмом, просто мне становится скучно дома, и тогда я выхожу побродить куда-нибудь. Обычно я гуляю одна. Это не страшно, там, где я прогуливаюсь, не водится всякая страшная мерзость, никто не собирается на меня нападать для той или иной цели. Туда, куда я отправляюсь, никто дороги не знает. Хотя она есть, она всегда на виду. Я почти что даже горжусь тем, что могу гулять по ней. Там чудесно.

Так вот, обычно это одинокий променад. Но бывает, ко мне кто-то присоединяется. Чаще всего это просто прохожие, которые отправляются на поиски неведомого мне, потому что оно есть лишь у них в голове, и они боятся рассказать об этом, словно это желание на звезду, о котором, если рассказать, оно не сбудется, так и с местом: если рассказать, они не найдут его. Зато по дороге они могут поведать много чего интересного. Не знаю, может, они придумывают это, я все время стесняюсь спросить. В любом случае, их довольно интересно слушать. Однажды я пересказала слова одного путника своему знакомому, и тот сказал, что я просто встретила человека, сбежавшего из ближайшей к нам дурки. Сам он такой. Никакого воображения. Моя сестра считает это болезнью. Она сама бы гуляла со мной, но ей всегда надо рано ложиться и рано вставать. Она не может. Я ей потом обычно все пересказываю.

Не знаю даже как выразить свое отношение к этому месту. Трава необычайно мягкая, Селена тонет в серебре, я даже ей завидую какой-то белой завистью: на земле скучновато все же. Иногда здесь ветер гоняет листы, выдранные из прочитанных книг. Я всегда думаю, а что получится, если я их соберу как попало и составлю новую книгу?

У меня сегодня новый попутчик. Он честно признается мне, что спешит на конкурс, где будут оценивать его внеземные вокальные данные. Он сказал, что он Певец от Бога. Я верю ему. Он спешит, но говорит, что на эту ночь здесь задерживается. Одна его знакомая устраивает чаепитие. Он сказал, что может и меня туда привести.

Это неплохая мысль – отправиться с ним. Может, он потом даже споет…

Я думала, стол будет круглым. Но я и представить не могла, что он окажется шарообразным. И никак не могла вообразить, что все приборы на этом столе могут нарушать закон гравитации. Они почему-то не скатывались с огромной и гладкой поверхности. Мы были первыми гостями. И хозяйка стола, которую мне ничего не стоило признать, радушно приняла нас и усадила, но предупредила, что чай еще не согрелся, да и рано еще начинать.

Я уже однажды видела Филию. Вообще-то мы часто встречаемся. Только я обычно не знаю, что ей сказать. А мне она, кажется, хочет давно уже высказаться. Она специально выделила мне место рядом с собой. Всегда такая приветливая, улыбчивая.

Напротив меня сидел мальчик. Не совсем маленький, но взрослым его точно нельзя было назвать. Он все таращился на меня, постукивая ложечкой по кружке, кажется, ему было неимоверно тяжело сидеть за столом. Он то и дело хотел сорваться с места, но Филия бросала в его сторону предупреждающие взгляды, и он замирал. Рядом с ним сел этот Певец от Бога. Вряд ли они о чем-то сейчас заговорят, им совсем не было дела друг до друга.

На столе было зажжено несколько свечей, но их свет был совершенно ненужным. Ночь светлая. Такая бывает, когда снег зимой выпадет, хотя, прежде чем он действительно выпадет, пройдет еще очень много времени. Маня к себе, красовались воздушные пирожные всех возможных цветов. Моя рука невольно дернулась в желании снять верхушку крема, то же самое мучило и мальчика напротив, мы, кажется, одновременно сумели сдержаться от порыва, и уставились в удивлении друг на друга. Я откинулась назад, размышляя о том, что мой жест явно выглядел бы некрасиво. Тем более меня сюда так неожиданно без приглашения привели. Надо вести себя прилично. Филия поставила рядом со мной еще один чайничек. Я долго смотрела на него, ожидая, что он как минимум скатиться по столу, но он даже не шелохнулся, даже капелька, свешивающаяся с его носика, застыла и не собиралась падать на блюдечко рядом. По нему бы она скатилась и оказалась бы в траве, тогда бы спокойно могла выдавать себя за каплю росы, особенно если ей чуть-чуть поостыть.

Филия внимательно осмотрела стол. Кажется, она осталась довольна. Она села рядом со мной и блаженно произнесла:

– Сегодня моя очередь была. Кажется, прекрасное время для этого! Вы чувствуете запах цветов? Это единственная ночь, в которую они раскрываются. На самом деле так получилось случайно. Но, конечно же, все скажут, что я специально так подгадала.

– Уж поверь, я знаю, ты умнее, чем кажешься, – заметил мальчик.

– Ну, спасибо тебе. Умеешь сказать доброе слово.

– Гости твои опаздывают, – пробурчал голос с ноткой недовольства.

– Может, тогда ты нам споешь что-то, пока мы ждем? – Филия пробежалась пальцами по столу и схватила цветок из маленькой вазочки, она кинула его Певцу от Бога. – Прошу.

– Хорошо.

Я хотела было упереться локтями в стол, но вдруг поняла, что это невозможно. Я замерла с идеально прямой спиной, собираясь ловить все звуки, на которые способны его связки.

Да. Правда, производило впечатление. Наверно, он выиграет конкурс. Пока лилась песня, я заметила, как к нам за стол присоединилась еще одна дама с серьезным, но мягким выражением лица. Она кивнула мне в знак приветствия, чтобы не прерывать Певца, устроившись на месте рядом с мальчиком, который водил рукой в воздухе, будто дирижировал.

Короткое выступление закончилось, Филия аплодировала громче всех, потом развернулась и встала.

– Сторге, здравствуй. Никого не встретила по пути? Я думала, ты придешь позже… Ты обычно больше всех занята. Мне так нравится твой детский сад. Там так мило. Я даже боялась, что ты не сможешь его оставить хотя бы на время, не придешь ко мне.

– Я ведь обещала прийти.

– Да, я знала на самом деле, что ты исполнишь обещание.

– А вы чудесно поете, – обратилась Сторге к Певцу. – Вы не хотите как-нибудь прийти ко мне, это не очень далеко, и исполнить несколько своих песен. Иногда в моем детском саду не хватает гармонии. Я считаю, это важная вещь. Ваше пение, оно способно ее принести.

– Быть может, после конкурса.

– Ха, придет он после конкурса, – мальчик с какой-то подозрительной хитростью посмотрел на Певца. – Его явно будет ждать какая-нибудь девица, а он будет горланить под ее балконом.

– Анело, можно подумать, ты бы так не стал делать, если бы умел петь, – Филия, не понять откуда взяв, водрузила на стол трехъярусную тарелку с конфетами.

– Я не умею петь, – его явно нисколько не смущал сей факт. – Ты знаешь, на что похож мой голос, всем дико хочется ржать, но они этого не делают, потому что бояться меня обидеть, и тогда они начинают заливаться слезами, делая вид, что их настолько трогает мое пение, а не потому что они уже готовы сдетонировать от моего детонирования, но это же будет плохим тоном.

– Я тебя в свой детский сад не пущу, – заявила Сторге. – Всех мне там только испортишь.

– А мне можно будет там побывать?

Сторге внимательнейшим образом изучила меня.

– Да, думаю, да… Определенно, да.

Я горделиво повела плечами, а этот Анело глянул на меня так, будто я его неслучайно пнула под столом. Если бы я действительно могла это сделать, то непременно сделала.

– Вообще-то, я думала она будет последняя, – вдруг произнесла Филия, смотря куда-то вдаль. – Хотя нет, все правильно, – она посмотрела на Певца, – не возражаешь, она сядет с тобой?

– Почему бы и нет. Я давно мечтаю с ней поближе познакомиться.

– Знаете, при вашем увлечении, хочу заметить, с Агапе вам вряд ли удастся получше познакомиться, – заметила Сторге, наблюдая за ней, а у той явно блуждал взгляд, она была сейчас где-то, но не тут.

– Она не любит музыку? – усмехнулся он.

– Думаю, она ее не замечает, – вздохнула я, приветственно кивая Агапе. Мой опыт знакомства с ней был не очень. Кажется, она даже была на меня обижена. Или испытывала что-то похожее. Но мы должны были вести себя прилично. Филию не хотелось расстраивать, а она, вся такая счастливая, кружила вокруг нас, уже разливая чай, говоря, что пора начинать, иначе он остынет, а она так старалась его заваривать; горячий, он просто прелестен, весь день собирала травы, однажды даже в крапиву ради этого залезла. Я живо себе представила подобную сцену. Это было очень мило с ее стороны.

– Я не последняя? – Агапе рассеянно огляделась. – Отлично. Мне никто не будет предъявлять претензии. – Анело, я так и знала, что ты тоже сюда придешь. Когда же ты уже наконец вырастишь?

– Тебе это зачем еще? А? Филия, что ты засунула в чай? Не пойму, что за трава такая?

– От тебя это прозвучало слишком двусмысленно, – заметила я, понимая, что он может снова подумать, что я хочу его зацепить, но он решил в этот раз меня игнорировать.

– А пусть это будет секрет. В любом случае, Анело, все, что там есть, тебе можно, туда, где запрещено, я тебя не зову.

– Воплощение вредности.

– Я этого не слышала.

– Так много разговоров, пора их отставить! – Певец внимательно изучил стол. – Что ж, думаю, я могу себе кое-что сегодня позволить, это не повредит моему голосу. Хотя моему голосу в самом деле ничего не может навредить, это идеальный инструмент.

– И никогда не ломается? – удивилась Сторге, благодарно кивая за налитый в чашку чай.

– Нет. Мне же его дал Он.

– Аргумент.

– И? Где Эрос? – Агапе вдруг вернулась из своих грез, в который была несколько секунд назад. – Только не посылайте меня опять за ним!

– Я тоже не пойду! – заявила Сторге.

– Да знаю я, что вы с ним не ладите. Вон его лучший друг сидит. Эй, Анело, – Филия наконец-то села рядом со мной. – Где твой главный советчик?

– Не знаю, копит новые для меня советы? А вообще, наверно, опять застрял где-то с Людус, она еще хуже его, – Анело покосился на Сторге, которая многозначительно кашлянула в этот момент. – Эй, Сторге, а где твоя подружка Прагма? Она ведь вечно таскается за тобой. Такой нудной дамы я еще не встречал! Надеюсь, она не притащится.

– Нет, у нее есть дела поважнее. У нас, в детском саду. Не могла же я его бросить. Да и Филия лишь меня приглашала.

– Простите меня, но Прагма и правда зануда, с ней даже не поболтать! Уж лучше Мания, та хоть и истерит много, но монотонно не рассуждает, но я ее не звала, я всегда чаем давлюсь, когда она начинает что-то верещать. Так можно заикание заработать. Тем более она как параноик вечно куда-то носится, все сносит вокруг, чашки мне только побьет. Да и, думаю, занята она. У нее свои заскоки сейчас где-то там.

– Я видела ее вчера, – я слегка закинула голову назад, будто это могло мне помочь вспомнить, – днем, мы все ходили гулять. И она объявилась. Только настроение испортила. Кричала, ругалась.

– Наверно, у нее новый рецидив, – принялся хохотать Анело, пытаясь одновременно пить чай, при этом тут же подавился.

– Если таким образом ты напрашиваешься на то, что мы тебя откачаем искусственным дыханием, после того как ты подавишься и упадешь без чувств, то зря, – сразу предупредила Филия.

– Ха, ты так не сделаешь.

– Вот зараза, знает же, – шепнула мне Филия.

– Нет, знаете, все так определенно вкусно, – заявил вдруг Певец от Бога, – я, конечно, рано начал все сметать, но, простите, давно не ел. Сама готовила?

– Помощников нет. Анело весь день крутился рядом и только мешал, сбивал с пути истинного.

– Не понял, что там за путь истинный у тебя был?

– Ты никогда не поймешь.

– Велика потеря.

– Кажется, я вижу опаздывающего гостя, – я даже слегка приподнялась, – он очень спешит, весь потрепанный какой-то.

– Эрос-то? У него всегда так, – фыркнула Сторге. – Надеюсь, Людус за ним следом не мчится? А все, вижу, один, к счастью. Гляньте, какой довольный. Иногда так и хочется в него что-то кинуть, но, господи, жалко! Поэтому сдерживаюсь.

– Правильно, – кивнула Агапе, – нельзя так.

– Да, нельзя, – Филия подскочила, чтобы налить последнему гостю чай.

– Кружок благородных собрался, – пробормотал Анело. – Ты вообще откуда взялась такая? – он наконец-то перестал меня игнорировать. – Вроде тебя видел, но не помню.

– Еще бы ты запоминал, носишься везде… А иногда еще и приходишь не вовремя. Нет, но я тебя обычно помню. Только ты такой разный каждый раз.

– Не могу же я быть таким скучным, как вот эти дамы, Сторге, только не злись, тебя я люблю, но иногда ты слишком печешься обо мне, и мне хочется сбежать от тебя подальше.

– Приму это как комплимент.

– Эрос, а мы боялись, ты до нас не дойдешь, – произнесла Агапе, ласково ему улыбаясь.

– Я очень быстро мчался сюда. О, да у нас есть еще гости, – он посмотрел на меня, – мы знакомы?

– Да, бывало. Всегда не вовремя.

– Я люблю приходить неожиданно.

– Иногда лучше бы ты вообще не приходил, – не сдержалась Сторге.

– Эй, где твоя подружка Прагма?

– Вы все сговорились? Забудь о ней!

– Эрос, что нового расскажешь? – Анело был готов тянуться к нему через весь стол.

– Нет, знаешь, друг мой, я тебя люблю и уважаю, но ты уж подожди немного.

– Не умеет он ждать, – Агапе вытянулась вперед и погладила его по голове, – он же у нас такой. И вообще я удивлена, что это ты ему говоришь, Эрос.

– Я просто в кои-то веки пытаюсь вести себя почтительно. Ладно, забыли. Что у нас за чай? Филия, я всегда поражаюсь тому, как ты его завариваешь! Вот у меня вечно получается какая-то ерунда и вы все сбегаете быстро от меня.

– А может, ты это специально делаешь?

– Что? – он непонимающе вытаращился на меня.

– Завариваешь жуткий чай. Чтобы все свалили. А ты радовался жизни.

– Слушай, а я удачно рядом с тобой сел. Хорошо схватываешь. Познакомимся поближе?

– Уже знакомы.

– Не сомневаюсь. И все же… Так, эй, Птичка певчая, хватит уплетать, лопнешь, спой что-нибудь, только не быстрое, мне надо отдохнуть.

– Я вообще-то тут не раб, а гость, подождешь.

– Ненавижу ожидание, – Анело стал стучать уже пустой чашкой по блюдцу. – Филия, милая, подлей мне еще!

– Всегда на это покупаюсь. Давай сюда кружку.

– Агапе, мне кажется, или ты немного устала? – Сторге налила чай в блюдце и принялась цедить мельчайшими глотками. – Знаешь, я тебе всегда завидовала: ты, бывает, выглядишь такой, расслабленно-усталой, но при этом ты такая вся… словно светишься.

– Без этого никак, – она блаженно вытянула руки вверх. – Я так хорошо себя чувствую.

– Я тоже, – довольно заявил Эрос.

– Э, не порти все, – Агапе ткнула его слегка в бок.

Я все пыталась понять, что же там. В этом чае. Дегустатор из меня дрянной, так что я быстро бросила эту затею. Когда я уткнулась носом в пирожное, Филия принялась громко хохотать, правда на того же Анело она так не реагировала, а он был уже весь перемазанный, хотя то и дело стирал все с лица салфеткой.

– Ох, прости, но я просто подумала… – она взяла меня за предплечье, – ай, не важно. На самом деле я хотела сказать, я очень рада, что ты пришла. Нам давно надо было поговорить. А здесь сейчас просто шикарная атмосфера. Видишь, какое небо? Оно специально слегка посеребренное сегодня, я специально так просила. Тебе нравится? Ну, конечно! Что за глупый вопрос! Слушай… Вообще-то я знаю, ты не любишь меня слушать… Но сегодня ты моя гостья. Мой стол – мои правила.

– Да ты тиран.

– Бываю. Анело, прекрати крутить чашку на пальце, разобьешь!

– Разве я когда-нибудь что-нибудь тебе разбивал?

– Да постоянно.

– Блин, не прокатило.

– Маленький болван, – Филия отвернулась от него. – Ты не хотела меня слушать, но я тебе скажу. Он скоро придет за тобой.

– Брось, мы это уже обсуждали.

– Нет, не брошу, ты никогда меня не слушаешь. А ты знаешь, что Агапе до сих пор на тебя дуется с прошлого раза? Некрасиво вышло. Хотя я думаю, рано она тогда к тебе пристала. В общем, знаешь, я иногда бываю умнее ее, не хочу показаться лучше кого-то, но, я думаю, ты понимаешь, о чем я говорю. Он серьезно придет. Не отворачивайся, ты же знаешь, что я правду говорю. Он придет. Можешь даже уже готовиться. Вы вместе уйдете. Я точно не могу сказать когда, с этим у меня вечные проблемы, но это будет скоро. Я тебе обещаю.

– Филия, чай! – потребовал Эрос.

– Не видишь, я занята?

– Занята? Налей чай, а я сам с ней пообщаюсь. Не хотите ли сходить со мной на свидание?

– А найдется время?

– Спариваешь?!

– С собой меня возьмите, – Анело привстал, чтобы дотянуться до вафелек, лежавших слишком далеко от его загребущих лапок. – Это тот самый момент, когда я не буду третьим лишним. И кто еще может похвастаться такой привилегией? Я просто балдею от самого себя!

– Увлекаешься, Анело, – предупредила Сторге. – Спойте нам что-нибудь.

– Конечно, я готов, – Певец поднялся.

Филия села на место, протянула свою тонкую бледную руку, взяв меня за подбородок, развернула к себе от Эроса, который демонстративно скривился ей.

– Ты меня слушаешь? С этим потом пообщаешься. И этого мелкого пока еще рано куда-то тащить, – она покосилась на мальчишку, который не знал, как ему еще сесть на этот стул, чтобы не повториться. – Слушай меня, не будь эгоисткой. Ты знаешь, как ему там одиночество вредит? Ты не представляешь!

– Это можно пережить.

– Не усмехайся.

– Я усмехаюсь? Это лишь маленькая насмешка. А вообще… Может, ты права, только я от своих призраков не избавлюсь. Хотя бы вот так сразу… А он чудесно поет. Может, лучше послушаем? Мне это что-то напоминает. Такое приятное состояние меланхолии. Можно я в ней утону?

– Можно. Но…

– Что но? Нет, ну, с ним я тоже согласна. Даже в большей степени.

– Вот, ты уже согласна.

– Не совсем. Я просто смотрю вдаль. На востоке светлеет синева. Видишь, насколько темное небо с той стороны, и насколько оно посветлело с этой. Не каждый заметит. Но оно светлее. После очередной ночи без сна, я, наверно, опять проваляюсь в нем весь день.

Много говорю. Я вздохнула, и Филия подлила мне последний раз чаю. Раскрывающиеся лишь этой ночью цветы окутывали своей легкой приторностью, Селена по-прежнему гордилось своей небесной выразительностью. Ночь уйдет, а она все еще будет оставаться там; она как-то призналась, что ей тогда становится страшно.

– Давай заключим пари.

– Кажется, это уже было, – я внимательно смотрю на Филию, а она довольно улыбается, не обращая внимания на очередные пререкания Анело и Сторге.

– Ты просто знаешь, что я выиграю.

– Мечтать не вредно. В конце концов, все зависит от меня.

– Страшная тайна – от тебя ни черта не зависит!

– Э, Филия, что это вы там обсуждаете? – Эрос снова вклинился в наш разговор, какая же вечно у него довольная ухмылка. На такую сразу покупаешься.

– Пока что это не твое дело, – она отмахнулась. – Давай, пари. Просто, ради интереса. А то и правда уже светает, а мне еще со стола убирать.

– Ты так уверена в своей победе? – мне ни во что не верилось.

– Я всегда уверена. А еще накануне я виделась с Пандорой. Мы с ней редко встречаемся, но я договорилась. У нее в коробке для тебя кое-что припасено. Несколько часов, и мир снова затянет вуаль сладкого сна. Приходи к ней тогда.

– То есть, я сама еще и обеспечу тебе победу?

– Ну, конечно!

– Я разлил чай!

– Доигрался, возьми мой, – Агапе протянула Анело одновременно со Сторге кружку.

– Не ожидал…

– Филия, странное у нас пари…

– А мне нравится.

– Ладно. Как хочешь.

– Я помогу убраться, – сообщила Сторге, – надо поспешить, у всех свои дела. Эросу вон уже не терпится сбежать. Я вообще удивлена, что этой ночью он смог прийти.

– Я просто также ценю хороший чай и хорошую компанию.

– Как это мило, – захлопала в ладоши Агапе. – А вы, вы просто чудесно поете.

– Спасибо. Проводишь меня до тропинки? – Певец обратился ко мне.

Я кивнула. Мне еще надо было попрощаться с Филией. Хотя я была уверена, что скоро мы с ней снова встретимся, и нам будет, о чем поболтать.

Мы пошли по траве, залитой росой. Где-то шумела вода, на ее фоне звучали голоса гостей чаепития и громче всех все равно вещал Анело. Я правда уже не прислушивалась, что он там говорил. Его иногда вредно слушать.

Ночь подарила последний поцелуй Селене. Они расстались до тех пор, пока лучи снова не скроются, а сейчас они уже заливали все вокруг, и ночная прохлада с визгом удирала прочь. Певец еще посмеялся над тем, что этой даме с ее свистковым регистром только пугать все вокруг.

Мы расстались с ним на тропинке. Я ему пожелала удачи в конкурсе и пошла в другую сторону по той же тропинке. Я заключила бессмысленное пари. Я уже это знала. Я шла туда, где меня ждали, мой последний выдох. Хорошо, что мы ни на что не спорили. А то Филия никогда не проигрывает.

Я мило провела время. Только вот не взяла рецепт чая. Совсем забыла.

(26.11.11 – 12.12.11) - редакция - июнь 2020


	3. Размытые тени

Слишком тихая ночь превращается в скуку. Тикает монотонно будильник. Я его не слышу, мне привычно. Однажды мне сказали, что тиканье жутко раздражает, но к нему надо просто привыкнуть.

Кажется, это утро так тяжело спускается. Но я вроде как не собираюсь его сегодня встречать. Все вокруг такое бессонное. Но просто слишком тихое. И это еще даже не утро на самом деле. Это такое время, когда выпадает самый отличный момент поразмышлять. Как-то так совпадает, что именно в этот период суток ко мне приходят Тени. Обычно их немного, и я их не различаю, они хаотично движутся надо мной, что-то обсуждают между собой, только в этот раз одна из них ведет себя странно. Она вроде бы замечает меня, узнает и приземляется рядышком. На самом деле это только мне кажется, что она случайно меня заметила, но она специально явилась сюда. Захотелось вдруг повидаться. Она такая же размытая, как и краски, что тускло наполняют собой неизвестное мне помещение.

Это мелкий проблеск, но мне его достаточно. За этот проблеск происходит столько всего и сразу. Я, кажется, очень хорошо знаю эту тень. Я протягивая к ней руку, словно приглашая сесть рядом с собой.

Ты такая холодная.

Тень и правда садится близко ко мне. Если бы мы могли, то посмотрели бы друг на друга. Она хочет со мной заговорить, но я ее могу понять без всяких слов. Я закрываю глаза, чтобы не видеть сквозь нее. Слишком много сразу представало. Еще я чувствую, что ее рука дрожит. Стучит ли у нее сердце? Я боюсь открыть глаза и узнать, что его нет. Лучше я не буду смотреть.

– Мне снился вещий сон, – начинаю я.

– Откуда ты знаешь?

– Он сбылся. Это было еще прежде. Я просто не рассказывала.

– И что там было?

– Ничего такого, чего бы ты не знала. И с тех пор я постоянно думаю о том, что хотела бы его продолжения. Тогда все было таким странным. В те дни, пока я не оказалась здесь. Смятение загоняло меня в угол, но в один миг что-то случилось.

– Почему ты никогда не рассказывала? – Тень еще и обижается.

– Рассказывала. Но не тебе. Просто мне тогда там кое-что обещали. Это было тогда так важно, жизненно необходимо. Я тихо умоляла об этом. Представь, меня услышали. И мне пообещали, что со мной, что на чуть-чуть, на краткий миг, которого так всегда не хватает, это мое любимое видение, оно останется со мной.

– Обо мне? Ты говоришь обо мне?

– О тебе? Ты – ты что-то другое. Я все никак не могу понять. Между прочим, тебе стало скучно, что ты явилась? Где твоя первоначальная структура?

– В первоначальной структуре сюда нет возможности попасть.

– Я и не звала. Но все равно спасибо.

– И? Что еще было в том сне?

– Ты... Я слышала эти слова. Желание остаться рядом. Удивительно. Я так редко слышала эти слова.

Я чувствую, как Тень отодвигается от меня. Я все-таки решаюсь глянуть в ту сторону. Я думала, я забываю, что она собой представляет. Но нет, память все еще бережно что-то хранит в своих недрах.

– Расскажи мне, что тебе снится, – со вздохом прошу я.

– Больше ничего. Ты посмотри на меня!

– Не хочу. Хорошо, расскажи, что раньше снилось.

– Ничего! Я не знаю! Не помню! Ты все забрала! Ненавижу!

– Убери эту свою чрезмерную импульсивность, меня тошнит от нее. Тогда ее не было. А сейчас?! Дай свою руку! – сама перехватываю, цепляюсь за самые кончики пальцев. – Мне тебя жалко. Хочешь мне позавидовать? – я заставляю себя сесть, хотя мышцы упорно сопротивляются. – Помнишь, весна, май, когда сирень цвести начинала. Черемуха цвела. Я очень хорошо помню ее приторный запах. А ты не помнишь. И никогда не вспомнишь. А еще там на радость всех шмелей цвел шиповник. Будучи во плоти, ты как-то свалилась в него. Тень... Как тебя сейчас-то звать? У тебя было другое имя. И не выглядела ты так жалко. Знаешь, я бы тебя назвала Проблеском. Это же мое воспоминание.

– Тень или Проблеск? Давай попробуем со вторым вариантом. Мне интересно.

– Я вижу, как остальные кружатся над нами.

– Им просто скучно. Не стоит обращать внимания.

– Не опоздаешь к ним?

– Нет.

– За что ты обижаешься на меня? Только не спрашивай, как я угадала. Не тяни время. Посмеешь ли признаться?

– Сумеешь ли выслушать? Нет, не сумеешь! Ты боишься! Сидишь тут и только ноешь.

– В кои-то веки ты умнее меня, браво. Надо было тебе раньше прийти, самоутвердиться. На самом деле... На самом деле, я хочу, чтобы ты ушла отсюда. Проблески должны иметь обыкновение затухать.

– Тогда останусь Тенью. Я пока что не собираюсь уходить.

– А хотелось бы. Дышать стало бы легче... Расскажи мне о своей свободе, а то я, кажется, в этом ничего не понимаю.

– Нет, и не поймешь. Было столько попыток объяснить. Ты же никогда на самом деле не слушаешь.

– Знаешь, – я прикусываю губу, – тебя тоже нельзя обвинить в чуткости. Но меня уже вымотали эти взаимные упреки. Все равно сейчас уже поздно для них. И не потому, что, мне кажется, тебе пора улетать, просто иногда так получается. Согласись.

– Ты первая начала.

– Ты закончила, отлично. Умница. Можешь упрекать меня, сколько хочешь, – я уже не так беспомощно оглядываюсь. Краски становятся более четкими... – Тебе все-таки пора.

– Я еще приду.

– Вряд ли.

Этого Тень не слышит.

Сейчас зима. Река, виднеющаяся вдали, покрыта плотной коркой льда. Очертание невысоких волн покрылось за ночь снегом, но сейчас он уже прекратился. Там, над рекой, начинается настоящее утро.

На самом деле это бессонное состояние началось у меня уже давно. Я просто не особо обращала внимание. Потому что искать его надо было слишком глубоко, а кто захочет так далеко спускаться? Слишком много для этого надо перерыть.

Здесь можно схорониться от чужих глаз, замереть, приостановить все процессы жизнедеятельности, но я этого не делаю. Я лишь дышу едва, боясь потревожить покой места. Однако другие шорохи скользят постоянно мимо, и мне нравится эта неидеальность. Когда-то все было наоборот. Ничего не было плохого и в том, и в этом. Последний раз я слышала, как в консонансе утопала рифма, только это была не моя идеальная строфа.

Последние часы темных суток уплывают – я наблюдаю. У них осталось краткое мгновение, такое же краткое как то, что промелькнуло передо мной совсем недавно, когда мы разговаривали с Тенью, совершенно не понимая, о чем и к чему этот разговор. Темнота доигрывает симфонию на заледеневших струнах, а вдали, там над рекой, мягко мерцает, горит золото, и с неба сыплются куски обугленного полотна.

Умиротворенное дыхание иногда прерывается легким касанием зимнего ветра. Наверно, это он шумит вокруг. Я сижу, подогнув под себя ноги, и на твердой корке из снега пальцем вывожу слова. Для многих они окажутся полнейшей бессмыслицей, только вот в этом и есть суть моего последнего послания. Подношу руки ко рту, чтобы согреть. Изо рта вырывается облако пара – можно считать это положительным признаком.

Это стоило всего.... Увидеть, как загорается новая заря. Так даже не мерцают слитки драгоценных металлов. Настолько ярко – лазурность недосягаемого покрывала обжигается полностью.

Слепнешь от этого света, но на самом деле мне очень жаль тех, кто сейчас спит. И жаль тех, кто где-то бездумно парит. Они пропускают прелесть наступления дня.

Не приходи больше.

(21.02.12 – 22.02.12) – редакция – июнь 2020.


	4. Сахарный домик

Я видела его каждое утро. Смотрела в окно и видела, как он идет. Он подходил к моему дому и оставлял пирожные. Я знала, откуда он приносил их. Там, в той части города, в которой я никогда не была, стоял его домик. Он был сделан точь-в-точь как тот, в известной сказке. И все сладкое. Кондитерский рай. Рай для детей. Рай для стоматолога.

Я один раз спросила его, сам ли он сделал себе этот домик. Он похвастался, сказал, что да. Так я и поверила. Я попросила сводить меня туда, но он отказался. У меня высокие каблуки, и я застряну в полу из помадки, а он и так устал уже залеплять дырки от постоянных посетителей. Его сладкий домик стоял посреди улицы, и все хотели туда зайти. Особенно те, кто не жил в этом городе. Они думали, что это такое местное развлечение. Они не знали, сколько сил он тратил на то, чтобы каждый раз восстанавливать дом, от которого то и дело отрывали огромные сахарные куски. Они не знали, сколько сиропа надо, чтобы залепить трещины в стеклах, чтобы не сквозило.

Больше всего он любил карамельный сироп. А мне нравились ягодные. Ими он и поливал мои пирожные. Он говорил, что ему нравится готовить их мне каждое утро. Он специально вставал рано и возился. Выбирал самые пышные части бисквита в своем доме. Вырезал их в самых причудливых формах, затем соскребал белковый крем, из которого были сделаны шторы в его доме, украшал им пирожные и поливал сиропом.

Сам он больше всего любил шоколад. И говорил, что почти вся мебель у него сделана из шоколада. В одной комнате все было из темного шоколада, твердого, хрустящего – да, с тем характерным звуком, когда его ломаешь! А он говорил, что частенько так и делал. Просто не мог удержаться. Откусывал от своего стола. В другой комнате все было из молочного шоколада. Он был мягче, слаще, его можно было помять в руках. В домике была комната для гостей. Только ею никто не пользовался. И она была сделана из белого шоколада. Вообще-то он только назывался белым. Он не был белым словно снег, у него был аппетитный кремовый цвет. В этой комнате всегда пахло ванилью.

В этот раз в пирожном я нашла орех. Это был фундук. Чуть зуб себе не сломала.

Я пожаловалась ему на следующий день. И он обиделся. Он приносил мне пирожные, но не поливал их сиропом. Я тогда подумала, что должна сходить в его домик. Я боялась, что он вообще перестанет появляться, потому что последнее время он стал опаздывать.

Мне было стыдно. Я пригласила его на чай. Он все еще дулся и не полил пирожные сиропом, но он взял его с собой. Я заварила ему крепкий настой, он попросил туда кинуть лимон, а потом сам насыпал туда целую гору сахара. Я сама не пью крепкий чай. И не пью его с сахаром. Он это заметил.

В следующий раз он принес мне пирожные, полностью политые карамельным сиропом. Сверху они были обсыпаны кокосовой стружкой. Он сказал, что для этого ему пришлось обскоблить все рамы в его домике. Я тогда подумала, что карамельный сироп лучше ягодного. Он был янтарного цвета, переливался на солнце. Так переливались леденцы, которыми была выложена крыша его дома. Они таяли на солнце, стекали вниз, словно сосульки, дети, отламывали себе огромные куски и, счастливые, убегали. А ему приходилось заново лезть на крышу, выкладывать ее новыми леденцами.

Когда он не пришел на следующий день, я не испугалась. Он ведь больше не обижался. Я просто подумала, что он там, ремонтирует свой сахарный домик, склеивая его патокой. Он как-то говорил, что из воздушного безе делает себе новый забор, а скрепляет его зефиром. Он делает его разных цветов, и люди, проходя мимо, всегда отрывали себе куски. Приходилось все делать заново. Опять все заново.

Я решила его проведать. Вокруг его домика кружили люди. Я шла по дорожке, политой разноцветной глазурью. Вдоль нее была рассажены розочки из масляного крема. Подбежал какой-то мальчик и содрал один цветок. Он сразу запихнул его в рот.

С легким опасением я зашла в домик. Здесь, как всегда, витал стойкий аромат жженого сахара. Я содрала маленькую ребристую карамельку, из которых были сделаны шторки над каждым входом в комнату. Под ногами хрустел зажаренный в сахаре арахис – я взяла горсть. Но потом вспомнила про фундук, и орехи посыпались сквозь мои пальцы.

Его не было в доме. Я сначала решила подождать в прихожей, сидя на длинной вафельной скамейке, но моя нелюбовь к вафлям прогнала меня оттуда. Я прошлась по шоколадным комнатам, я нашла огромный стол в виде торта со множеством слоев. Я уселась на пол, сделанный из пастилы, и стала изучать начинки, собирая их пальцем. Больше всего мне понравился шоколадный крем. Он был в самом низу и слегка отдавал вишней. Вишней, консервированной в чем-то крепком. Оторвав от подоконника мягкое слоеное тесто, вымазала его этим кремом.

Здесь была огромная печь. Я тогда впервые подумала о том, как закончилась сказка. Ума нет – полезла в нее. Там было пусто. Огонь не горел. Витал запах выпечки, сахара. Я заметила, что стенки печки были выложены огромными пряниками.

Я нашла неподалеку много корзинок с орехами. И со злополучным фундуком тоже.

На шоколадном столе, украшенном миндалем, был маленький чайный сервиз. Он был сделан из золотисто-кремовой карамели. Туда, наверно, даже сахар не надо добавлять. Больше всего мне понравились домики, выстроенные из сахара-рафинада. Они были высокие, доставали мне до пояса. Одна из комнат была полностью ими заставлена. Здесь были даже настоящие замки, а кусочки все были разными: маленькие, побольше, квадратные, прямоугольные, треугольные, некоторые были специально разломаны, у каких-то просто спилены края, чтобы придать им округлую форму. Весь пол был усыпан сахарной пудрой, она взлетала при каждом движении, залетала в нос, вызывая дикое чихание, но оставляя сладкий привкус.

Когда он пришел, то принес с собой мяту. Он не ожидал меня увидеть. Но просто бросил что-то о том, что мята ему нужна для каких-то новых пирожных. Я сказала, что хочу посмотреть, как он их готовит. Он пожал плечами и сказал, что сначала ему надо восстановить мармеладное крыльцо на заднем дворе. Я кивнула.

Я не дождалась. За полночь вернулась домой, так и не увидев, как он будет готовить пирожные.

А потом я больше не встречала и его самого. Он не приходил ко мне. Я утром по привычке грела воду для чая, но пить его мне было не с чем. Я постоянно вспоминала его пирожные с мятой.

Однажды я решила прийти к нему рано утром. Даже в столь ранний час там были дети, которые маленькими совочками соскабливали с нижних стен дома покрытый сахарным сиропом кунжут. Я зашла в домик. Внутри теперь пахло свежеприготовленным вареньем.

Он совсем не ожидал увидеть меня на пороге. У него в руках была большая стеклянная тарелка с пирожными. Те самые, с мятой. Он посмотрел на меня и прошел мимо. Я осталась одна в доме. Я поняла, что он понес их кому-то еще.

Я бродила по его дому, испытывая полное отвращение к сладкому. У меня даже зубы свело от мысли о таком количестве сахара. Я подошла к огромной печи. Там повсюду витал мятный запах. Однажды, я вспомнила, когда он первый раз пришел ко мне, то принес пирожные разного вида. Он указал на одно и сказал, что такие ему нравятся больше всего. Оно было украшено зеленым листиком.

В печи я разожгла огонь. Стало очень жарко. Еще никогда вокруг меня, кажется, не витало столько сладкого аромата. Он впитывался в волосы, в кожу, и я чувствовала, что мне дурно от него. Мне стало приторно. На мою руку упала огромная шоколадная капля. Затем на плечо. Я медленно пошла прочь. А вокруг домика уже собралась куча людей. Они протягивали руки вперед, и на них проливался стекала вся сладость растопленного сахарного домика. Я все также, не торопясь, брела по глазурной дорожке, чувствуя, как шлейф аромата тянется за мной следом. Он тянулся до самого дома. И мне кажется, он никогда не покинет меня.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (15.11.11 – 19.11.11) - редакция - июль 2020


End file.
